tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/N
NeedWant The NeedWant is a bar and brothel located in the Hollows. It was originally owned by a man named Hunter Bell. In the early days, Tommy LaSalle and Datak Tarr would frequent the establishment to play at some games of chance. Hunter hired a waitress named Kenya Rosewater, whom he later married. Mayor Nicolette Riordon and Meh Yewll murdered Hunter Bell after he discovered that Riordon was actually an Indogene. They sealed himself up inside one of the walls of the building. Busboy Jered Kikema was a witness to the crime. Kenya Rosewater took control of the NeedWant, and operated it for many years. Jered remained as one of the brothel's employees. One of Kenya's prostitutes was a woman named Tirra. In 2046, Kenya Rosewater was murdered by Stahma Tarr. Kenya's sister, the former mayor of Defiance, Amanda Rosewater, took control of the bar in Kenya's absence. Amanda's former aide, Bailey Riggs began to work there as a bartender. New Chicago Nicolette Riordon Niles Pottinger Niles Pottinger was an ambitious member of the Earth Republic, who appeared to hail from British ancestry. In the months following Mayor Datak Tarr's murder of Colonel Galen Marsh, Tarr was arrested and removed from office. Pottinger became the provisional mayor of Defiance and used it as a foothold to further his own career. He appointed Amanda Rosewater as his Chief of Staff and imposed strict work orders on the McCawley Mines, pressuring its workers to labor under intense and unsafe conditions. Ninety-Niners The Ninety-Niners was the name attributed to a group of crazed cyborgs. They were responsible for collapsing the South Tunnel of the McCawley Mines killing six workers under supervisor Rupert Mirch. Amanda Rosewater made reference to this event at her address in Darby Square just before the Battle of the Bissel Pass. Nizar Nizar was a dark-skinned Irathient and a member of the Spirit Riders. He followed Sukar to an Arkfall in the Badlands where the group ran afoul of Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. After a short fight, the two groups parted company. The Spirit Riders then journeyed to the city-state of Defiance where they began starting trouble with local business owners. By this point, Joshua Nolan was now the Chief Lawkeeper of Defiance. During the Irathient plague, Nizar's brother Rathus were placed into a quarantine. A riot broke out and he was killed by one of the McCawley miners named Gail. Nizar captured Joshua Nolan and Connor Lang to extort the cure for the plague from them. Datak Tarr, seeking to secure a win in the upcoming mayoral election by securing the cure himself, had his henchman Raiga Suhon shoot Nizar in the head. Nueve Nueve is an unofficial name referring to a female member of the Omec race held in suspended animation aboard the Tsuroz. In Spanish, her name is equivalent to the number nine, which is odd, since there are no Omec identified as seis-ocho (6-8). Prior to the Tsuroz leaving Earth, Nueve was part of a final group of seven Omec to come planet-side to participate in the Dread Harvest, which was led by the new All-Mother, Kindzi. When another member of the group, Uno, questioned Kindzi's authority, Kindzi slit his throat and threw his body upon a funeral pyre. She told the others that if they were hungry, they should eat him. Nueve took exception to this, citing their cultural taboo against eating other Omec, which only intensified Kindzi's ire.